


Reaction Time

by honeyedlion



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Internal Monologue, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barnaby is sort of a masochist, and Kotetsu still respects him in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Time

Kotetsu should have known that Barnaby was wired a little differently. The first time they had ever kissed, and Kotetsu had been shaking with nerves, and he’d been so clumsy he’d bit the poor boy on accident… Well, that wasn’t so weird, even if his reaction was a little intense.  
  
  The first time they’d kissed had been the first time they’d had sex, and had segued into the first time they’d woken up together. It hadn’t been the first time they’d gotten drunk together, but it had been the first time they’d done it at Kotetsu’s apartment. It had been a bad day. Dragon Kid had beaten them to the chase, they’d both activated their powers prematurely, and he knew that Bunny felt every little stress too deeply for someone his age. So he’d bought alcohol, the good stuff, the kind Barnaby always drank (nice to be rich) and he never bothered with (if you’re going to drink to get drunk, it will all be coming up the next morning anyway) and called Bunny over, saying he wanted to discuss their teamwork.  
  
  He hadn’t wanted to discuss their teamwork. Nor had he really meant to be fucking the kid three hours later, pushing into him in slow, steady, and very drunken thrusts. He remembered how pale Bunny had looked against his sheets, and that he came with a whimper, soft, and almost lost amidst the pillows. But, it had happened, and since then it had worked.  
  
  And then it did more than work, it grew. He didn’t call Barnaby over just to push him into the wall right behind his door, and to slide off that stupid belt (Kaede said white belts were out, but when he pointed out that Barnaby wore one, she just went pink, called him an idiot and hung up) and sucked him so softly, until Bunny came with a hoarse cry, his knees giving out, and Tiger could catch him, and drape him over his couch like a prize. He also called him to watch movies, and to cook dinner for him. He called him when he was stressed, he called him for advice about Kaede, and he’d never done that with anyone except maybe his mother. He called him for all the little things, the stuff that shouldn’t matter, but does. Soon enough, he spent enough time at Bunny’s apartment to stop thinking of it as a glass coffin, and instead think, ‘there’s the stain where I spilled Chinese takeout.’ ‘That’s the chair where he poured champagne over my cock, and spent an hour licking it off’ (although that thought was best left unthought-of in public)  
  
  And they got to know each other, not in all the big ways, the things they already knew, about who they were inside, and who they wanted to be, but all the small things. The things that make you love a person. He learned how Barnaby had trouble sleeping, and ate his food evenly, no matter what he was eating. They cooked together, and worked out together, and if they weren’t together at night, Kotetsu would stare absently at his phone, until he realized what was bothering him, and then he’d call Bunny who would sound not only unsurprised, but glad to hear from him.  
  
  Kotetsu knew all the dirty things too. He was always better at motion than thinking ahead, and Barnaby may call him an old man, but he’d stopped that quick enough after that dare (Bunny still flushed anytime anyone said the word dare, and Kotetsu would grin, all teeth and then he’d flush harder), and sex had always been something he was naturally talented at, if he may say so himself.  
  
  He knew Bunny liked it fast, rather than slow, unless it was the morning after, and he was still wet enough to sink into without any preparation and then he liked every thrust to be slow and heavy until he was nearly crying with frustration. He knew Bunny liked the way he smelled, enough to get carried away in public sometimes, and he knew that Barnaby liked to kiss for hours, until the act felt like sex itself, until they were flushed and panting, still only touching at the mouth.  
  
  So when Barnaby said those horrible things, and Kotetsu had done the worst thing he ever could and slapped him, he knew immediately.  
  
  But how do you bring it up? How do you say something like that? He could just see it now. “Oi, Bunny-chan, so, I noticed you got hard that time whenever I was a despicable person and slapped you. And not just a little hard, but like, all engines go. So, what’s with that, eh?”  
  
  Yeah. He’d get murdered. And dumped. Probably in that order.  
  
  On the other hand, this wasn’t the sort of thing you just tried out without talking about first. They’d gotten rough before, they were both men (well he was a man, and Barnaby was a bunny, but he’d never say that to his face, for fear of murder and dumping) and they knew they could take it. They’d done things, they were by no way boring, but, what he thought Bunny may like…  
  
  Well. Murder. Imminent loss of a loved one. These were the things he saw in his future if he was wrong.  
  
  So, for a while, Kotetsu just let it slide. They fucked like, well, rabbits everywhere they could and anytime they could, and it was amazing, but. But sometimes when he was coming, he thought of Bunny’s face when he’d slapped him, how wide those pretty green eyes had gotten, only magnified by those glasses, the way his breath had caught, and he’d flushed. The way he’d radiated fury, and hurt, and Tiger knew he wanted nothing more than to be bent over the nearest surface and fucked raw. In fact, Tiger privately thought that was part of why he’d gotten so mad. Betrayal was a big one, but embarrassment was another thing entirely.  
  
  In the end, it took them getting drunk again to figure anything out, which was sad, but necessary. He’d gone over to Bunny’s with a bottle to celebrate, and they’d eaten some kind of smothered steak Barnaby made (and Kotetsu didn’t know how he learned to cook, Kotetsu was a single man too now, and he still burned everything he came into contact with), and they’d gotten drunk. Not really drunk, just drunk enough to make stupid things seem like a good idea, which was, Kotetsu supposed, exactly what they needed.  
  
  And then, when he was sitting in that chair (and that thing had the stupidest design, it was completely uncomfortable, unless you were brooding over a computer, which was in retrospect exactly what Barnaby used it for) and Bunny had his mouth wrapped around his cock, glasses thrown across the room somewhere, hair in a blonde disarray, Kotetsu had opened his big mouth.  
  
  His big, stupid, drunken mouth.  
  
  “Bunny.” He’d said, and Barnaby had looked up at him, and those eyes, while his mouth was red and shiny, stretched around the thick of him made Kotetsu’s breath catch every time. It made him think he was a dirty old man sometimes to be sleeping with someone so much younger and more innocent that he was, and then Bunny would do that thing with his tongue, and he’d pretty much stop thinking at all. “Bunny, are you- do you-“  
  
  It had been hard to find the right words, and Kotetsu knew that usually whenever you couldn’t think of something good to say, it was better to shut up, but he was so relaxed from the alcohol, but Bunny’s cheeks were so flushed, just like that day- he just couldn’t shut up.  
  
  “Did you like it when I hit you?”  
  
  Which was really a stupid question anyway, considering he already knew Bunny had, he wanted to know why, or how long, or fuck, can we do it again, except can I maybe hold you down and smack your thigh instead, maybe just as I’m sliding into you, so you clench down really hard, and I can watch your eyes get really wide? Although, maybe it was good he hadn’t asked that. He’d be in a worse mess than he was now.  
  
  Bunny had flushed red, and moaned, although it came out muffled, and Kotetsu could see the hand he was using on himself speed up. Kotetsu had flushed as well, and slid a hand into those messy blonde curls (messy because of him, and he loved it when Bunny looked sloppy, rushed, and disorganized), and pulled his mouth closer. Bunny had cried out, Kotetsu had had pulled     Bunny back, and guided him using that fistful of stupidly soft hair, and Bunny was whining then, a low keen in the back of his throat.  
  
  The whole thing was something Kotetsu had never really done before, he had never really used anybody before, and it was dirty and it was messy, and whenever Bunny choked around his cock, eyes watering, teeth accidentally scraping his length, and he’d come harder than he had in a long time, he thought they were finally getting somewhere. He’d pulled Bunny up, spreading those long legs to either side of his waist, and he kissed Bunny like he never had before, savage, and mean and Bunny was shaking apart in his arms, and when he came it was almost a scream. The next morning, he realized he’d left a near perfect handprint on Bunny’s hip where he had been holding him up, and a hickey that looked more like an attack mark on his neck.  
  
  It wasn’t until Bunny woke up, that he realized something was wrong. He called him ‘Tiger-san’ and breakfast was quiet, and when he left, Bunny kissed him so briefly, it was like it hadn’t happened at all.  
  
  So now what was he supposed to do? Bunny didn’t want to talk about it, he’d made that abundantly clear over the last week (and it made Tiger worry to see him bottle so much up inside, because that was going to pop one day, probably in Kotetsu’s direction) and it was obviously bothering him a lot.  
  
  And somehow, this wasn’t something Tiger thought getting drunk could solve.  
  
  So, instead, he came up with a plan.  
  
  A good plan, and he didn’t know why people always said he never thought ahead, he thought ahead plenty. He went in early, and worked out, said hi to Barnaby and kept a little distant (and it hurt him to see Bunny looking sad, but if they were going to talk about this, then apparently he’d have to pull out the big guns. And every parent knows how to use guilt. It’s like, delivered at birth. Although, man, sometimes when she called he wished his mother hadn’t gotten that package). He left after lunch, and then, like a creepy, creepy stalker, he went into Barnaby’s apartment (they had exchanged keys a while ago, and he could just imagine Kaede’s face if he told her he had Barnaby Brooks’ apartment key. She’d die.) and waited. And waited. And stole a slice of some cake Bunny had bought from a really nice bakery. And waited some more, and when Bunny finally came home, he was ready.  
  
  “Kotets-“ And then he was on him. He shoved Bunny into the wall, kicking his feet apart roughly with one foot to shove his thigh between the other mans legs, and then he was kissing him, and Bunny was kissing him back, and Kotetsu had never felt him kiss like this, like he was desperate. He bit at his tongue savagely, and their teeth clacked, and he felt his lip tear a little, and it only made him hotter, made him want more, made him want to turn neat, tidy Bunny into a fucking mess.  
  
  Bunny was panting now, and rutting desperately against his thigh, hard and hot, and Tiger wasted no time shoving that stupid leather jacket off of him, and ripping his black t-shirt over his head, taking Bunny’s glasses with them. He fisted one hand into Barnaby’s hair, pulling his head, and Bunny whined, low in his throat, the noise a dog make when it wants to be scratched, and Kotetsu bit into his neck.  
  
  Every nip brought a shudder or a gasp, and Bunny was rocking desperately into him now, head tossing back and forth, and moaning when Tiger didn’t release his hold on his hair, making it pull sharply every time he moved, and if Kotetsu needed a surer sign that he liked this, it was how much he moved despite that.  
  
  He grabbed Barnaby’s hand and dragged him after him, heading for Barnaby’s bedroom, and threw him onto the bed with a bounce, as he unsnapped and zipped his pants one handed, the other pinning Bunny to the bed. He was biting at his chest now, all that smooth pale skin, and firm muscle giving as he bit down, always harshly, but never too harsh. Bunny was still panting, and every breath came out with a weak little cry, his hips arching desperately, trying to get contact with the man, who was hovering over him, just out of reach.  
  
  Kotetsu flipped him over suddenly, Bunny cried out something garbled, a mix of prayer and his name, and a curse all rolled into one, before he ripped his pants down to his thighs. And then Kotetsu paused.  
  
  Because if Bunny didn’t want this, if he really didn’t want this, this was his chance to pull away.  
  
  Bunny arched backward, his back bending into a delicious curve, that Kotetsu gave into the urge to sink his teeth into, as he fumbled the lube out of his pocket into his hand, open, and finally onto his cock. He pumped himself, once twice, and then he was pushing into Bunny, so slowly.  
  
  Bunny was tight, so tight, and so fucking warm, and when Tiger suddenly raked his nails down his back, leaving pretty red trail, he let out a choked-out cry, and he tightened so unbearably, Tiger had to pause and catch his breath, before pushing forwards. Bunny was holding perfectly still, back still bent into that supplicating arch, and Tiger pushed in until his balls were resting against the smooth curve of Barnaby’s ass, before pulling out, Barnaby’s name coming out of his mouth like a prayer at the feeling.  
  
  Barnaby was gasping weakly, and Tiger wrapped one arm under his stomach, pulling his closer, and more fully onto his cock, before pushing back down. And then when he was buried as deeply as he could be, and Bunny was trembling around him, he slapped his ass.  
  
  Hard. Not a light smack, something fun, and playful, but a real smack, the kind that leaves huge red welts, and made his hand sting. Bunny shrieked into the mattress, and shoved back onto him, hips working like he was dancing, pushing onto him desperately, and Kotetsu reared back and did it again, on the other side, and just a little harder, and Bunny clenched around him so tightly it almost hurt, it would have hurt, if it didn’t feel fucking amazing, and now he was fucking into him as deeply as he could, rubbing rough palms over the swollen red cheeks of his ass.  
  
  “Bar…na…by” He groaned, and then pulled him up by the hair, and Barnaby let out another shriek, more breathless, and higher, and his face, now that Tiger could see it was flushed desperately red, and his mouth was red where he’s bitten it, and he looked ruined, and Tiger thought just looking into those unseeing, green eyes was going to undo him.  
  
  He reached a hand down, and gripped Barnaby roughly, pulling him in hard, wet strokes, that made him gasp and shake, the whole time still pounding into him from behind, and when he bit the back of Barnaby’s neck, the felt him come, his whole body shaking like he was falling apart, shuddering, and the feel of all the skin twisting under him, of Bunny tightening around him so sweetly made him come in a rush, a cry ripping it’s way hoarsely out of his throat.  
  
  He let go of Bunny slowly, sliding his hand out of hair, and then his hand off his cock, and finally pulling back enough to slide himself out of Barnaby, and when Bunny let out a long low moan at the feeling, Kotetsu could already feel himself twitching.  
  
  Barnaby looked ruined, his pants twisted around his thighs, come leaking down his thigh in wet streaks, back a mess of scratches and bites, and Tiger felt like he could roll over, and sleep forever, but Barnaby was starting to move, and Kotetsu knew he had to catch him quick, or it would be all for nothing. So he rolled over, and pinned Barnaby to the bed, arms wrapping around him firmly, his face pressing into Bunny’s neck, and he smelled like sweat, and soap and that expensive cologne he favored He smelled like Bunny.  
  
  Bunny gasped and made a small shocked sound, and then said Kotetsu’s name all low and weak, and small like he was lost and confused, and Kotetsu leaned up and kissed him, kissed him not like they did the first time, but how they kissed after they first realized this could be, should be, maybe already was something more. He kissed him like Bunny was something sweet and infinitely breakable, like Bunny was something he treasured that even this touch was almost too much, and when he pulled back, he realized he was shaking, and Barnaby was staring at him with huge, wet green eyes as though he’d never seen him before.  
  
  “I don’t…” And Kotetsu swallowed hard, because he just knew this would be the part he’d mess up. “I don’t care, that you like that Bunny. I, I li- I love you.”  
  
  And then Bunny was kissing him back, and Kotetsu thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was so relieved, that he wasn’t even mad when Bunny left him there smiling like an idiot, and stole the shower first, used up all the hot water, and clean towels, and then made Kotetsu order dinner, and change the sheets.  
  
. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little [rough](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
